Acampamento Problemático
by FireKai
Summary: Fic dedicada a Camilasama pelo seu aniversário! Os Blade Breakers e os White Tigers vão acampar e acontecem algumas peripécias. Fic de humor! Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Esta fic é dedicada à Camila-sama. O aniversário dela foi ontem, mas mesmo sendo um presente atrasado, espero que ela e todos vocês gostem!**

"Vamos acampar!" gritou a Hilary entusiasmada.

"Nós sabemos isso Hilary." disse o Tyson. "Por alguma razão temos estas mochilas às costas."

"Não sejas chato Tyson." disse a Hilary. "É que é a primeira vez vamos acampar todos juntos."

"Então despacha-te a andar ou nunca mais chegamos ao lugar onde vamos ficar." disse o Tyson.

Os Blade Breakers e os White Tigers iam todos acampar. Estavam agora a caminhar para o local onde iriam ficar. O local onde iriam ficar ficava perto de um lago. O Tyson já tinha ido acampar para lá uma vez.

"Doem-me as pernas." queixou-se a Hilary.

"Tens de fazer mais exercício físico." disse a Mariah. "Na minha aldeia todos estão em forma, porque andamos muito tempo na floresta."

"Pois, mas eu vivo numa cidade." disse a Hilary.

"Já estamos a chegar pessoal." disse o Tyson.

"Finalmente." resmungou o Kai.

Passados dois minutos...

"Chegámos!" disse o Tyson.

"Magnifico." disse o Max.

"Oh, que lindo." disse a Hilary, olhando para o grande lago de água cristalina que ficava ali perto.

"Vamos acampar aqui." disse o Tyson.

"Parece um bom lugar." disse o Lee.

"É agradável." disse o Ray.

Eles pousaram as mochilas e restantes coisas no chão.

"Agora temos de montar as tendas." disse o Tyson.

"Eu não sei montar uma tenda." disse a Hilary.

"Também não faço a mínima ideia de como isso se faz." disse o Kenny.

"Nem eu." responderam a maioria deles.

"Então eu explico-vos." disse o Tyson.

O Tyson começou a montar a tenda que ele ia partilhar com o Max. Os outros ficaram a observar tudo e a ouvir as indicações que ele dava.

"Agora é a vossa vez. Comecem a montar as tendas que eu já vos vou ajudar." disse o Tyson.

Eles começaram a tentar montar as tendas. A Mariah conseguiu fazer com que o seu lado da tenda ficasse direito, mas o lado da Hilary deixava muito a desejar.

O Lee e o Ray pareciam estar a conseguir fazer as coisas exactamente como o Tyson tinha feito. O Kenny e Kevin tinham conseguido pôr a tenda em pé, até que o Kevin tropeçou e fez com que a tenda caísse novamente.

Por fim, o Kai estava a ficar enervado, porque já era a terceira vez que o Gary tinha espetado uma estaca no chão e depois disso a tenda ficava muito maior para o lado dele do que para o lado do Kai.

Depois das tendas montadas, com ajuda do Tyson, eles suspiraram de alívio.

"Por agora podemos ir fazer o que queremos." disse o Tyson.

Eles entraram nas tendas e vestiram os fatos e calções de banho. A Hilary e a Mariah estenderam uma toalha à beira do lago e depois deitaram-se, dispostas a tomar um banho de sol.

O Tyson e o Kai entraram na água a correr e começaram a fazer uma corrida. O Lee, o Kevin e o Ray não queriam entrar na água. Parecia que o seu lado felino falava mais alto.

O Max estava a tentar, inutilmente, convencer o Gary de que ele não ia ao fundo se entrasse na água e o Kenny estava a tentar arranjar uma maneira de levar a Dizzi a tomar um banho sem avariar o computador.

A tarde passou rapidamente. O Max decidiu desistir de tentar convencer o Gary a entrar na água e juntou-se ao Tyson e ao Kai nas corridas aquáticas. O calor fez com que finalmente o Ray e o Lee decidissem entrar na água também.

Quando o Ray saiu de lá, com o cabelo todo ensopado, a Hilary deu um grito e disse que estava um monstro a sair da água. A Mariah apanhou tanto sol que ficou com um escaldão.

A Hilary por seu lado, lembrou-se de pôr protector solar. O Kevin decidiu ir dormir e o Gary foi à procura de bagas para comer. Por fim, o Kenny desistiu de entrar na água e ficou a escrever algumas coisas no computador.

Quando começou a escurecer o Tyson explicou-lhes como fazer uma fogueira com duas pedras. Em pouco tempo, o Tyson acendeu a fogueira. O Kai tentou imitar o Tyson, mas não conseguiu.

Depois deles comerem alguma coisa, começaram a contar histórias de terror.

"E depois a Rika correu pelo corredor, com o homem do machado atrás dela." disse o Lee. "Quanto mais rápido ela corria, mais rápido corria o homem também."

"Ai, tenho medo." disse a Hilary.

"Então a Rika ficou frente a frente com uma porta e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada."

"Ai, ela vai morrer!" - gritou a Mariah.

"O homem aproximou-se dela. Ela gritou. Ele levantou o machado..."

"Ai!" - gritaram as duas raparigas, agarradas uma à outra.

"E... puff, a porta abriu. A Rika correu lá para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si."

"Ah, afinal ela não morreu." disse a Hilary aliviada.

"Ainda bem." disse a Mariah.

"E quando a Rika olhou para trás, viu que havia outro homem com um machado naquele quarto. Ele levantou o machado e cortou a Rika em pedacinhos. Fim."

A Hilary desmaiou.

"Hilary! Hilary, acorda! É só uma história." disse o Lee.

Depois da Hilary recuperar os sentidos, eles decidiram ir deitar-se.

Meia hora depois...

O Kai tinha as mãos nas orelhas. Tinha-lhe calhado partilhar a tenda com o Gary, mas o Gary ressonava muito alto! O Kai não conseguia dormir e amaldiçoava a sua falta de sorte.

Na tenda ao lado, a Mariah dormia profundamente. A Hilary, por seu lado, não conseguia dormir depois das histórias de terror que tinha ouvido. Na tenda do Max e do Tyson, estava tudo calmo. Na tenda do Kenny e do Kevin também.

Já com o Ray e o Lee, as coisas eram diferentes, o Ray estava a tentar acordar o Lee.

"Lee, acorda."

"O que foi Ray?"

"Está a ver as estrelas?"

"Estou. E o que é que isso tem?"

"O que te parece?

"Olha, do ponto de vista teológico, Deus observa-nos. Do ponto de vista astronómico, qualquer destes corpos celestes pode conter planetas com vida. Do ponto de vista..."

"Não seja idiota, Lee. Tu estás a ver as estrelas, porque nos roubaram a tenda!"

**Fim**

**E pronto, decidi acabar a fic com um toque de humor. Roubaram a tenda ao Lee e ao Ray, coitados deles. E vocês, o que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews!**

**E mais uma vez, Parabéns Camila!**


End file.
